With ever greater demands to be able to store and retrieve data ever more quickly, memory devices, including dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, have continued to become ever faster. With the increasing speed of the memory devices has been an accompanying need for increases in the speed of the memory interfaces and memory busses used to communicate addresses, commands and data with these memory devices. Concerns have arisen as to whether or not the current practice of bussing the majority of signals provided by the memory interface of a memory controller to multiple memory devices, such as dual inline memory devices (DIMMs), will continue to be possible as the speed of these signals continue to increase.
Both increasing speed and increasing desires to conserve power have also raised concerns about increasing the efficiency of how memory interfaces and memory busses are used, and have raised the issue of finding ways to decrease the overhead in communicating addresses and/or commands required in the communication of data to and from memory devices. As demands to transfer data ever faster have continued to increase, every use of a memory interface and/or memory bus to transfer an address or command has started to become viewed as a lost opportunity to have used that amount of time and electrical energy to transfer data, instead.